World at War: Mobius
by W1NG3D 5H4D0W
Summary: When Star the Hedgehog meets a hedgehog from another planet, she finds herself and Mobius dragged into a perilous war. Can Star and the newcomer save Mobius before it too is destroyed by conflict? OCS ONLY


**World at War: Adventures on Mobius**

A faint rustle of leaves as the chilly breeze whipped through the white snow-covered forest. The clear, untampered blanket of snow, glinting as the suns rays pierced the grey clouds above. A lump of snow fell from the top branch of a mighty tall evergreen. A loud thump, followed by a yelp was heard from the ground. Standing below the evergreen, was a young, possibly 16 year old Mobian girl.

Her aqua blue fur shone as the suns rays hit her through the branches of the evergreen that towered highly above her. She brushed the snow off of her aqua blue hair and the shoulders of her teal winter coat that she had buttoned up to the top, using her birght aqua gloved hands. She shook her head from side to side, her shoulder length quills, that came down the sides of her head, ruffling. She then began to shake her dark blue, with turquoise and white highlights running along them, shoes slightly, ridding them of the snow that lay upon them. Above her shoes were her light green trousers, that flared out slightly at the feet. Her bright green eyes, with a slight golden hue, observed the surroundings with sarcastic interest. "White, white and more white. Just great" she cited with dry sarcasm, and then continued to walk.

The snow crunched under her feet, leaving detailed footprints of the zig-zag patterns of the soles of her shoes. She dug her hands into her coat pockets, in an attempt to shield them from the piercing cold that attempted to rip through her body. She shivered and looked up. "Hey, I know, lets go for a nice relaxing walk in the forest, Star. Just to clear my mind. I'm sure it can't be that cold" she scolded herself as she walked, becoming deeply interested in the colour of her shoes. But then she stopped, and looked around. She stood there, still for a few seconds, then continued walking. About a minute later, she stopped again, and looked around once again.

"What..." she began, but stopped as a faint ringing noise reached her ears. It seemed quite deep, and quiet as if far away. But it gradually became louder, and higher pitched as it did so. She merely stood there until the ringing began to hurt her ears, at which point she removed her hands from her coat and tried to shield her ears. 'Ah! What is that?' she thought to herself, wincing as she observed all that was around her, hoping to find the source of the ringing. She noticed a flash of light come from the sky, and looked up just in time to get a glimpse of a black plane speed through the sky high above her. Then, the ringing stopped. Star stood there, staring in ther direction that the black plane had flown. She merely shrugged it off, and began to walk again.

But then the ringing began again, and began to once again rise in volume and pitch. Star looked up once again to see another flash of light. This time a white plane, that highly resembed the pictures she'd seen of fighter jets, appeared in the middle of the sky, and flew off in the direction that the black plane had also flown. Star noticed that the plane had appeared in exactly the same place that the flash of light had appeared. Curious, she looked up at the tree above her, which was another tall evergreen. She began to climb the tree at pace, clambering onto branches, then onto the branches above those branches, and so on. It only took her about half a minute to reach the top branch, and was more surprised than shocked at the sight she saw when she got up.

The black plane and the white plane seemed to be locked in a deadly dogfight not too far from her. As she focused on them, she noticedthat the black plane wasn't so much like a fighter jet, as it appeared to have no weapons that culd be used in combat. She also noted that the black plane had four letters pained on it's sides. The four letters were 'ESSA'. She continued to observe as the black plane repeatadely dodged and manoevured its way out of danger and the missiles fired from the white plane. Many questions began to run rampant through her mind. Who were they? What were they doing there? Why were they fighting? As Star pondered these thoughts, a missile fired from the white plane struck the right wing of the black plane. It was only until she came back from her thoughts that she noticed this, and that the black plane was rapidly approaching her at high speeds and dropping fast.

She dropped down a few branches, and looked up just in time to see the plane crash through the top of the tree, where she had been standing only moments ago. Shards of the tree exploded in all directions falling down to the ground in front of her. There was a few moments silence until she heard the sund she'd been waiting for. A roaring crash that seemed to shake the forest, a fusion of red, black and white filling the right side of her vision, which she determined to be where the plane had crashed. Metal pieces, appearing to be from the planeand obviously thrown up by the crash, began to fall down to the ground near her. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she climbed down from the tree. She followed the trail of wreckage and parts through the forest, seeing the the plane had yanked the roots of some trees out of the ground, and had toppled over others. It was only when she reached the plane that she realised the actual magnitude of what just happened.

The plane was a complete and utter wreck. Pieces of metal, fabric fromt he seats, cargo boxes broken and torn apart were strewn about all over. But right in the middle, was the flaming body of the plane. The cockpit had seemed to have detatched from the body during the crash. Despite her previous assumption that it had been a passenger plane, she could see no bodies, or suitcases of any kind. Hoping to fins answers about the mysterious plane, she walked over to where the cockpit lay. She peered through the windows, but saw no sign of a pilot or anything similar. She began to reach in when she noticed that a door on the cockpit had been opened, and leading away from it was a set of footprints. Star lifted an eyebrow and followed them, with pace.

She followed them for a good minute until she began to notice that the footprints were changing. They became more sloppy, as if they had been dragged through the snow, and after a few more seconds, she began to notice a stream of blood on the right side of the footprints, that thickened as she followed them further. She began to grow a feeling of concern for the wellbeing of the owner of the footprints, but more so her curiosity grew more. About 10 feet further ahead she noticed that the footprints and the stream of blood suddenly stopped. She peered around.

"Psst! Hey! Hey you, girl!" a voice whispered to her that came from right above her. She looked up, trying to find the owner of the voice. "Don't try to find me, okay?" the voice pleaded with her. Star was suspicious. "Why?" she asked, folding her arms.

"It would really help if you didn't ask questions. I need your help, please" it said.

"What for? Why do you need my help?" she questioned, curious but suspicious at the same time. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them.

"Just...Ugh, I don't have time to explain now. I'll tell you after, I promise" the voice told her with sincerity. Star pondered her thoughts. She didn't know who he was, but she knew what he was hiding from. "At least answer me this. Are you from that crashed plane back there?" she asked, in a way that made it clear that she wasn't going to do anything until she got an answer. He appeared to realise this, and replied "...Yes".

"...Okay, what do you need me to do?".

"The people who shot me down will have found the plane without my body by now, and there's no doubt in my mind that they're going to be looking for me" he began to explain. "If they find you so close to the crash site, they will question you and might try to take you with them to their superiors. I need you to hide and stay out of sight, and when they-" he stopped abruptly. Faint voices could be heard from a close distance.

"Sir, still no sign of the hedgehog" one shaky, sort of nervous, voice said.

"Well keep looking! He couldn't have gotten far!" commanded a gruff, raspy voice.

Star looked in the direction of the voices, realising that they were coming from the way she had. "Sounds like they're coming" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. Quickly, hide in a bush or something" the voice said, and then said no more.

"I don't need to hide, I can take care of myself" she said, but Star, heeding his advice, dashed over to a large bush and hid behind it, but so that she could just about peer over the top of the bush. For the next minute or so, everything was silent. Not even the wind howled or the leaves rustled. But then something caught the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was just a large pile of snow...that was moving? 'No way...' Star thought to herself disbelievingly. But then as the 'Pile of Snow' began to get closer, she saw more detailed features on it. It was actually a figure, wearng all white, with a hood that hid his face from view.

The figure surveyed the surroundings, and came to a stop at the bush that Star was hiding behind. He merely stood there staring at the bush. Star moved ever so slightly, to make sure that her head could not be seen by him. As the figure drew what could only be described at a white pistol with a barrel lined with pulsating green lights and pointed it at the bush, it became clear that she had done quite the opposite. "Who's there!? Come out, drop any weapons you have!" the figure yelled. Star remained still, holding her breath. "You have three seconds!" the figure ordered, as he cocked the pistol. "One!". Star didn't espond or do anything, only hoping that he would shrug it off and walk away. "Two!" It became apparent that the figure had no intention of leaving. Star began to shift, moving to get to her feet.

"Thr-" the figure was cut off. Star couldn't see over the bush anymore, but she could well hear what was happening on the other side. There was a thud, muffled yells, then another thud, and the muffled yells stopped abruptly. Star moved to peer over the bush again. The figure stood still, statuesque-like, his eyes wide and fingers in a claw position. Star got to her feet, and lifted an eyebrow at the figure. Thwack! The figure fell forward, none of his limbs moving. She looked down at the figure, and then looked at where he had been standing.

There stood a yellow furred hedgehog, clad in black. Black trousers, black shoes with grey zig-zag patterns on the sides, black gloves and a black jacket, with a symbol on the right side of the chest. It was a black phoenix, inside a white triangular shiled. Above the shield were the letters 'ESSA' in white. Two large yellow bangs came down past his eyes, and the behind them he had three short yellow spines sprouting fom the back of his head. His deep beige eyes looked into hers for a split second, then he looked down at the body. But what stood out the most about him was his right arm. The entire sleeve of the right arm of his jacket had been burned off , revealing his blood covered arm, hanging limp from his shoulder.

"That was a bit too close, don't ya think?" the hedgehog asked, looking at her. Star didn't reply, but merely folded her arms and lifted an eyebrow at him. "...What?" he asked.

"...Nothing" she answered, and looked down at the body. "...Thanks, for helping me just now" she said, almost reluctantly. The hedgehog smiled slightly.

"Your welcome. Hey, I couldn't have just left you there, it's not my nature" he said. Star still didn't lift her gaze from the still body at her feet. The short white mist coming from it's mouth confirmed to her that the figure was still alive. She was silent for a few seconds, then she spoke. "Who are you, exactly?" she asked.

There was silence. "...Snipe. Snipe the Hedgehog". Star looked up, but when she did, the hedgehog was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
